Siempre correré detrás de ti
by solanalara
Summary: Hoy he cometido una locura. Me he hecho daño. Pero Sonic está aquí a mi lado. Y haré lo que sea para que siga conmigo. ¿Quién sabe a que puede llegar en realidad una locura? Tal vez consiga algo bueno o tal vez algo malo. No me pertenece ningún personaje de Sonic The Hedgehog ni de Sega. Disfrutadla.


**Hola,traigo un one-short, no me pertenece ningún personaje de Sonic The Hedgehog,disfrutad la historia y comentad please :p**

Hoy he hecho una locura. Sonic está a mi lado y sé que se irá si no hago nada. Con varias heridas no puedo ir detrás de él,siempre voy corriendo detrás de él y siguiéndole en sus aventuras. Porque le quiero,aunque él no me quiera de la misma forma. Pero seguro que me entenderás mejor si empiezo desde el principio:

_Me levanto pronto,hago la cama y voy al baño. No es un baño muy grande,tiene una bañera,un lavabo con espejo en el que he puesto corazones rojos en los bordes,un váter y un bidé.Me peino y me pongo mi felpa roja,me encanta. Me pongo mi vestido rojo de siempre y mis botas rojas. Desayuno un plátano y un yogur en la cocina. Me acerco a un mueble con fotos,hay de todo el grupo (todas las personas que conozco y son amigos míos),de un grupo más reducido,yo con varias personas y una que conseguí sacarle a Sonic con mucho esfuerzo. Me voy a la base de Tails._

_La base de Tails es como el típico garaje normalmente abierto y lleno de cosas; inventos,una mesa,etc. Si entras por una puerta llegas a lo que sí sería su casa con habitaciones,un salón,cocina y un salón de entretenimiento. Es muy grande comparado con mi piso. Entro en el garaje y veo a Tails hablando con Cream y riéndose. Cream se pasa algunos días enteros aquí con Tails,siempre se han llevado muy bien y creo que harían buena pareja,aunque nunca lo diré porque ambos se avergonzarían._

_-Hola chicos._

_-Hola Amy _

_Ambos lo dicen y me miran sonriendo,yo también sonrío._

_-¿Qué es esta juerga que me estoy perdiendo?_

_-Ninguna,Amy._

_Dice Cream inocentemente._

_-Ya ya,bueno contadme,¿hay algo que requiera de mi ayuda?_

_Tails se gira hacia la pantalla y pone un vídeo. En él se ve a Eggman con un robot y señalándolo._

_-Mirad a mi querido y nuevo robot,yo me voy a quitar de en medio y a dejar que os enfrentéis a él. Si no lo hacéis le mandaré a arrasar a los niños -se ve al robot rompiendo varios trozos gordos de metal con unas extrañas garras metálicas- y no es broma. Os espera en el bosque hasta las 12,si no aparecéis lo mandaré a la ciudad. Y esto va más por ti,Sonic,que por nadie. _

_Eggman se ríe socarronamente y se desvanece la imagen._

_-¡Qué es ese robot! ¡Son las 10! ¡Hay que ir ya!_

_-Sonic no ha venido aún y es mejor que no vayas sola,espera a que llegue y a que llame a Knucles y alguien más,parece peligroso._

_-Tails hay que pararlo ya._

_-Espera un poco,Amy,por mí._

_Cream me mira con ojos de cachorro,no me puedo resistir,suspiro y me resigno a esperar mientras Tails trata de localizar a gente y Cream le ayuda._

_Una hora después Sonic sigue sin aparecer y Tails no consigue ayuda._

_-Lo siento pero voy a ir._

_-Amy es peligroso._

_-Por favor Amy._

_-Perdonadme pero no pienso ver como ese robot arrasa la ciudad._

_-Solo espera Amy,Sonic tiene que venir,se enterara de que pasa algo malo,además viene casi todos los días,a no ser que pase algo gordo y se vaya a salvar el mundo o algo así,pero lo sabríamos._

_Cojo el Piko-piko y me lo pongo sobre el hombro,me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta._

_-Decidle a Sonic y al que sea que me he adelantado._

_Salgo por la puerta._

Y es ahí donde comienza la locura que hice. Principalmente me decidí a hacerlo por el robot y para que no hiciera nada,pero también lo hice porque estaba harta de que Sonic no apareciera y de que no me considere lo suficientemente agradable y fuerte para poder ir con él a las misiones difíciles. Sé que el trabajo en equipo es importante y tal,pero a veces necesitas demostrar que tú también puedes. Ahora sé que fue un acto de arrogancia.

_Llego al bosque y rápidamente reconozco al robot,llama la atención en el claro lleno de matorrales y hierba. Es una mole grande y gris,tiene una forma como de cruce entre persona y cuchillos de cocina. Lo miro fijamente y me coloco a varios metros de él. Levanto el Piko-piko._

-_¡Vengo a enfrentarme a ti,chatarra con cuchillos!_

_Me mira directamente y se abalanza sobre mí muy rápido,le golpeo y se aleja por el golpe. Sus garras se alargan,parecen muy afiladas. Corre hacia mí,esta vez consigue alcanzarme y me golpea en el brazo. Caigo y por poco me clava las garras,rodo y me vuelvo a poner en pie. Le ataco por el lado con el Piko-piko y se aplasta y chisporrotea,pero ni se inmuta y me ataca. Le esquivo y me da con la pierna haciendo que caiga y rode. El Piko-piko se va lejos. Me levanto rápido y veo que está a varios metros de mí. Una bola azul y rápida golpea al robot vuela a varios metros dentro del bosque,Sonic se pone de pie a mi lado y sonríe de lado.  
_

_-Hola,Amy. _

Mi héroe,pensarás. Debería haber trabajado en equipo,nunca he sido arrogante y me encanta que Sonic esté conmigo. Pero que apareciera me fastidió,porque no pude demostrarle lo fuerte que soy. Tal vez sea porque no soy tan fuerte...

_Cojo el Piko-piko y me vuelvo a poner a su lado._

_-¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
_

_-Vengo a acabar con el robot,¡ambos lo conseguiremos!  
_

_-¡Yo puedo sola!  
_

_Salgo corriendo y entro en el bosque en busca del robot,no me voy muy lejos y lo encuentro de pie y corriendo hacia mí. Le golpeo con el Piko-piko y se da contra un árbol,Sonic llega y se pone a mi lado.  
_

_-¿¡Qué te pasa Amy?!  
_

_-¡Nada!  
_

_Corro al robot,le intento dar un martillazo pero me golpea antes y choco contra un árbol. Siento la sangre martilleandome en la cabeza y me duele el brazo por ponerlo para protegerme. Caigo al suelo sentada y veo como Sonic aparta al robot y se acerca a mí. Me levanto antes de llegue,ignoro el dolor,y voy corriendo a atacar al robot,consigo arrancarle un brazo y que se desestabilice,Sonic aprovecha y lo tumba.  
_

_-¡Amy! ¡Estás sangrando!  
_

_-No te preocupes.  
_

_En realidad me duele mucho,pero he de demostrar lo fuerte que soy. El robot se levanta,le intento dar con el Piko-piko pero él es más rápido y me da con el brazo que aún tiene. Salgo volando y esta vez impacto contra el suelo. Me duele todo. Solo alcanzo a ver a Sonic terminando de acabar con el robot. Se vuelve todo negro.  
_

Y me he despertado aquí,en una de las habitaciones que parecen de hospital en la base de Tails,blanca y con una mesita de noche,una ventana,un sillón,ocupado por Sonic, y la puerta. Sonic está sentado en el sillón y apoyado un poco en la cama,durmiendo. Intento no moverme por el dolor. Sé que si se despierta se irá a hacer otras cosas al comprobar que estoy bien. Está tan mono dormido,no quiero que se vaya nunca. No debí haber intentado ganar sola,juntos habría sido más rápido y no habría heridas. Pero ahora pareceré incapaz de luchar sola. Cojo lo que ha escrito Tails; solo moratones y heridas externas,lo más grave es el golpe contra el suelo,que he sufrido una pequeña hemorragia interna,ya curada. Vuelvo a ponerlo y Sonic se revuelve,al final abre los ojos.

-¡Amy!

Me abraza y se aleja rápidamente de mí. Está tan mono recién levantado.

-¿Por qué querías pelear tu sola?

Me pregunta muy serio,le miro a los ojos,supongo que lo mejor es decir la verdad,piense lo que piense de mí. Pero es que siempre se va lejos,y tengo que ir a buscarle,cuesta mucho verle,y soy una de las personas que más le ve.

-Yo...quería demostrar...que soy fuerte.

-¿Por qué? Ya sabemos que eres fuerte -me sonríe- una de las más fuertes que conozco.

-Pero nunca me dejas acompañarte,y te molesta que vaya.

-Si siempre estás. Y no es que me moleste que vayas,es que...

-Sí que te molesta.

Miro hacia otro lado,lo sabía,pero verlo en Sonic duele mucho más.

-No es eso Amy.

Me coge la mano,miro nuestras manos tristemente. Es demasiado bueno para decirmelo. Sonic bromea casi siempre,pero cuando se vuelve serio nunca miente,por eso me molesta que lo haga en estos momentos.

-¿Entonces que es?

Le miro molesta,quiero que me diga la verdad.

-Porque me importas demasiado.

Lo dice muy bajito y casi sin mirarme,yo le miro. Se enciende una esperanza en mí que no sabía que tenía.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Pregunto tímidamente,quiero que me mire,así que giro la cabeza,él la gira a su vez y nos miramos.

-No quiero que vengas conmigo porque...es peligroso...no quiero...que te pase nada.

-Dijiste que pensabas que era fuerte.

-Ya...pero son tan peligrosas.

Le miro a los ojos con valentía.

-Te quiero,Sonic. No me importa el peligro.

Él sonríe y se acerca más a mí,parece que me va a besar y mi corazón late muy deprisa. Cierro los ojos y...me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo...también siento algo por ti,Amy. Pero no puedo quererte como te mereces.

Nunca había visto a Sonic así,ni me había dicho algo así. Creo que cada vez le quiero más. Y le demostraré que soy la eriza con la que tiene que estar.

-Sonic,soy fuerte y rápida. Siempre he estado a tu lado y luchado contigo,no tengo miedo de nada si estas conmigo.

-Amy,no es que no te quiera,soy como el viento. Rápido voy hacia todos sitios,sin enfrento a cosas que no puedes imaginar. Y me importas,no te voy a perder de ninguna forma. Siempre estás ahí...Pese a todo...No soportaría que dejaras de estarlo.

-¡No lo haré! Soy fuerte,ya lo has visto. Si hubiera sido más inteligente y hubiéramos peleado juntos lo habríamos conseguido perfectamente.

-Eres increíble.

Sonic se ríe. Tengo muy claro que estaré al lado del bromista,atolondrado y la mejor persona que conozco.

-Da igual lo que digas,voy a ir contigo. Siempre lo he hecho. Y si te niegas me pones más en peligro,porque te seguiré y lucharé sola.

Le miro con mucha decisión. Sé que me tendré que ir,pero da igual. De todas maneras siempre viene aquí,mínimo casi todos los días,menos cuando se va. Pero volveremos. Sonic se ha quedado pensativo. Finalmente sonríe y me mira.

-Bien...ven conmigo. ¡Pero con 2 condiciones!

Le miro. ¡Voy a ir con él! Da igual lo que sea,lo cumpliré. Por él y por mí.

-Primera que no hagas más tonterías como la de hoy.

-¡Lo intentaré!

Enarca una ceja. Me mira como diciendo que entonces no voy.

-Lo haré.

Sonríe y se acerca a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía? Te han dejado fatal y aún así...

-¡Porque soy fuerte! ¡Y puedo ir contigo!

-Bien bien. La segunda es...que estés siempre conmigo. No hagas nada por tu cuenta,seremos un equipo. Es la mejor forma,¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a decir que mi locura llevaría a esto? Pensaba que Sonic se cabrearía conmigo y se acabaría hartando conmigo. Pero no ha sido así y me aseguraré de que no lo sea.

-Sonic The Hedgehog,siempre correré detrás de ti. Quedas advertido.

Se ríe y se acerca aún más a mí. Y me besa. Toda una corriente eléctrica me recorre,me siento feliz y es lo único que importa,él y yo. Sonic nunca me había besado, no sabía como se siente,ahora sí.

No todo es lo que parece,¿verdad?


End file.
